familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BaddaBing
Reply First off, this isn't Wikipedia, so that isn't applicable. Second I have sysop experience and was deemed responsible enough to use the tools. There isn't enough activity on here so it's only useful to have another admin. John Reaves (talk) 16:18, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Don't delete my comments. I'd don't understand where you get off accusing me of flouting my admin tools or using them for anything other than maintenance purposes. Your only three contributions so far have been to badger me about being an admin while you haven't done anything useful. John Reaves (talk) 16:38, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't delete your comments, you twit! I MOVED them to YOUR talk page, where the convo began and should have developed!!! Why the hell are you replying on my talk page to the comments I posted on YOURS??? For someone with "sysop experience" you show very little awareness of how a Wiki community works. Also, I liked how you eluded my comments with rhetoric and evoking innocent "maintenance purposes". I don't get off accusing you of anything; I just like to point out power-hungry Wikia-n00bs. And finally I can't help but finding ironic (or hypocrite?) your comment about my "three contributions," since you requested for adminship behind everyone's back only after three edits. --BaddaBing 15:06, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::That's not how it works, if you knew anything, you'd know that users can have a conversation in both manners. And if you knew anything about Wikia, you would know that it's better to leave comments back and forth since you can see messages on any wiki. Now if your done being a worthless troll, try doing something useful. John Reaves (talk) 15:15, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, you are posting on MY talk page now, aren't you? And I think that pointing out the obvious flaws of this wikia (and your own personal conduct) is useful for the betterment of said community. Next time, put your money where your mouth is and add some content before begging for sysop. --BaddaBing 15:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I figured I should post here since you were whining so much. Are you an actual contributor to any wikis? John Reaves (talk) 15:27, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but we're all set for sysops and bureaucrats; so I guess your not interested in getting involved. ::::::"whining"? Wow. Your social skills appall me, sir. --BaddaBing 15:30, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Please stop this conversation. It's unproductive and not a useful contribution to the Family Guy Wiki, and clearly this is not the place to have this discussion. If you insist on continuing this argument, please confine it to some other medium. Administration This wiki has had a history of minimal and sub-standard administration. As I'm only on the site around once per day, and we have only one other active admin, I deemed it appropriate to grant his request for admin status. If you have issues with this, you should take them up on your administration page, because this it not a matter than concerns only him, but the entire administrative team on the Family Guy Wiki.